MY SUNSHINE
by ChainsawLollipop
Summary: One shot smut from Daryl's point of view


MY SUNSHINE BY APRIL CATHLEEN CORNELIUS

Been two months since the Governor rolled up to our front door and took the prison from us. My fault. Should've kept huntin' him. The trail went cold though. Months of huntin him and nothing. Been two months since me an' Beth saw our group.

At first we just ran through the herd . Don't know how we got through but we made it. Beth an I. We're a team. Been together every minute since the prison fell. We don't let each other out of our sight. For awhile I was in a real dark place but Beth brought me out of it. She's my ray of sunshine.

It started back at the prison. She was datin' a guy named Zack but he got killed on a run. I went to tell her her and she ended up huggin ' me. When she hugged me I wanted to kiss her sweet lips and make her mine. I cant help myself, Im fallin in love with her. She's a ray of light in the darkest night. Damn will ya listen to me?

When we got attacked, Beth an I ran. Nothin we could do but fight our way through the herd. We looked for the others. So far we ain't found anyone. Its just me an' her.

We made a camp as best as we could., strung up stuff we found, an alarm system Beth made a fire. She's learnin' so fast how to survive. She can track and I taught her to use the crossbow. We spent a night hidin in the trunk of a car during a storm. Walkers don't care about storms. She was so close to me, I could feel her heat, smell her scent and it was drivin me crazy. I was hard as a rock.

Stayed in that trunk all night barely breathin. Then Beth decided she wanted ta get drunk. I didn't think it was a good idea but I can't say ta her. We was in this country club full of dead bodies and she was goin ta drink peach schnappz. Couldn't let that happen. I remembered how close we were to the cabin me and Michonne found. So I took her there.

We was drinkin moonshine. She gagged on it at first an it was so fuckin' cute. She wanted ta play that dunbass drinkin game did you ever so we played. The game got kind of rough for us. My life before the Turn was not so good. I pretty much drifted around with Merle. But when she said I was actin like I didn't care about our people it was a knife in my heart. She asked if I thought they was alive. Told'er it didn't matter we'd never see'em again. Now she was cryin too. Tried ta walk away but she came up an hugged me. I turned around an without even thinking bout it , I kissed her. A second later I felt her mouth open allowin my tongue inside. Never much into kissin. The women I hooked up with before the turn were just skanks. This felt different. I couldn't stop kissin her. I pulled her against me holdin her, We stood there an kissed til we was both breakless.

I knew there was a bedroom in the back. I picked her in my arms. I couldn't stop kissin her. I put her down an just looked in her pretty blue eyes. Between her eyes an her sweet voice well I don't have a word for it. Hot for her sure. Would do anything ta keep her safe. \

I took off her shirt an her bra. She has beautiful little titties. I put my hand on her left tit an rubbed it as I bent my head an sucked on her right one. My tongue flicked at her nipple. She moaned my name and wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh Daryl," love hearin my name roll off those sweet lips. I unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down. Touched her through her panties. She was so fuckin wet, I slid my finger under them and touched her. She gasped when I stuck my finger inside her. "Yer a virgin?" I asked her.

" I-I was saving myself .. for the right person," she was havin trouble talking with my finger inside her an my thumb rubbin her clit.

I moved in close as I could get and whispered in her ear. "Ya want me sweetheart?" I kissed down her neck. I knew the answer already. We've been naked together; not safe out there ta be alone. We found a little stream an we stripped ourselves down an washed up as best as we could, tryin not ta look. Couldn't help myself/ An I saw her peekin at me. Bein naked with her an not bein able ta touch her well I was startin ta get hard. She blushed an turned away.

Haven't hooked up with anyone since the Turn. Could've had her at the stream. Could've had her at night. We sleep in shifts . Safer that way. Heard her dreamin bout me, moanin my name. Wish I knew what I was doin to her. She was so fuckin hot, my name rollin off her tongue. Drivin me crazy.

"Yes I want you. I-I'm in love with you Daryl,"

No one ever said anything like that to me before. I wrapped her in a fiery kiss. When we were breathless I told her"You are mine," I looked deep in her eyes. I kissed my way down her body. "Mine" I said to her again. The look in her eyes told me everything I needed ta know

"Yes Daryl I'm yours," she said.

"Tell me what ya did with them" she moaned as I kissed herr belly.

I put my hand on her breast and squeezed her nipple. "Did he touch ya here,"

"No," she whispered. I licked her belly all the way down. "Did he do this? I opened her legs. Licking

my way to her hot little center. I put my hand on it. She gasped and moaned as I stuck my finger inside."Yer so fuckin wet for me baby" she moaned as I played with her clit. "did ya let him do this," I knew I drivin her crazy. I wanted this to be good for her. I wanted ta make everything good for her. Wanted her ta know what she means to me. That she's my heart. My life.

My sunshine

Holdin her close I whispered in her ear , "My sunshine," " She crushed her lips into mine and unbuttoned my shirt. Her kissed moved down my chest, tracin my scars, kissing them so lovingly. Something amazing was happenin to me I wasn't ashamed of them

I dipped my head and licked her. Damn the girl tasted sweet. "Mmm Ya taste so fuckin good princess, did ya let him lick you," She moaned. I knew she didn't'. I knew she was mine. I kept lickin her clit.

"D-Daryl please I wanna taste ya.." she was having trouble talking

"Not yet baby want ya ta come fer me come hard " I was rubbin circles on her clit while my tongue was inside her. I was fuckin her with my tongue. "So fuckin hot baby," now my finger was inside while I worked her little clit. She screamed out my name. She was comin hard for me. Her juices were all over my face. ' Yeah ya like that huh sweetheart,"

"Let me taste you," she sat up and started kissin and licken my chest. Tracin my scars with her hot little tongue "Oh Beth…feels so good " She reached my dick. She looked back at me. "Never did this before either ," she said as she took my dick in hot wet mouth. " MMmmmm Beth oh baby,"

"Need ta be inside ya girl," I pushed her back on the bed and spread her legs apart. "I'll go real slow sweetheart cause I know its gonna hurt some yer so fuckin tight,," I kissed her as I slowly pressed my rock hard cock against her dripping wet opening.. She gasped. I kissed her again easin the pai, "Ya ok sweetheart I know it hurts the first time,"

"It s amazing feels so good baby," I pushed again and then one more time. I broke through. Held still for a second ta let her get used ta feelin something insde her,.

"Ready Baby?" I asked and her kiss answered my question. I started movin inside her . " Ya feel so damn good."

I started movin faster it was so good better than it ever was with anyone else . She was moanin my name with every thrust. /Then I felt her tightening up and I knew she was goin ta come. "C'mon Princess yeah come on come for me again," then I felt her twitchin on my dick and she was screaming my name.

"Daryl Daryl oh Daryl yes yes yes," her cries put me over the edge an I came so hard we were both screaming each others names. I collapsed on top of her, kissing her sweet lips . Then I held her face in my hands and looked in her beautiful eyes.

I tried to find the right words, I needed her to know what she meant to me.

"You are mine," I looked in her eyes, "Mine. Sunshine, everything,"

I kissed her again. "Say it"

"Yours," she says looking in my eyes. She looked a little bit scared . I smiled at her. "I'll never leave ya I'I'll take care of ya girl promise me yer mine forever,"

"Oh Daryl I love you and I'll stay the rest of my life with you. You my one true love," When she said that , all my fear melted away. I kissed her sweet lips .

"That's the words I was looking for," I held her in my arms. Can't believe its real. I kiss her again and pull her to me. My one true love. I nuzzle her hair an we fall asleep.

I wake up awhile later an I look at her. My pretty girl. I get up an dress so I can check on things, make sure we're safe. After that I come back an watch her sleep. She wakes up.

"Mornin Sunshine," I wrap her in a kiss.

"Thought I was dreaming," she said. I'm on the bed now nest to her.

"No dream Sunshine," I kiss her again.

We stay at the cabin for the day, spending most of it bed. Can't get enough of her. She's under my skin now an I ain't about ta let her go.

We drank some more of the moonshine an talk a lot. She knows about me than anyone. Even Carol. She was always like my sister. Back at the prison they thought I was doin her. We joked around a lot but we just didn't do anything. Just didn't feel right.

So Beth wants to burn the place down. We pour the rest of the moonshine around an' light it up. We stand there in the fire light together an' flip off the past. We watch it burn for a while, my pretty sweet Sunshine glowin in the light of the fire. Then we take off into the night.

Together.


End file.
